Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear
"She waits for you behind the mirror. She aches to hear you whisper her name. And before you know it, her cold breath is on your face and her icy hands reach out to pull you into her world." "Chanting her name lures you through the mirror. A mesmerizing, swirling portal guides you through each world. You explore – nervous of what you might find, unsure of where Mary is taking you. Your own heartbeat quickens, but you can’t seem to draw yourself away from the spinning vortex. Did something just blink at you?" Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear was the 18th annual Halloween Horror Nights event at the Universal Orlando Resort. Held for 23 nights from September 26 to November 1, 2008, it included eight haunted mazes and six scarezones, was the largest Halloween Horror Nights up to that point, and held the second or third IP icon (although this case was a bit different from The Cryptkeeper). Universal's creative team introduced the event and its icon Bloody Mary on the Halloween Horror Nights website in July, and expanded its backstory up to and during the run of the event. With Bloody Mary as icon, fears, fairy tales, and urban legends formed the overall arching theme of the event. With a press release on August 28, Universal revealed the names and descriptions of the mazes. Visible construction could be seen starting in August, and major scarezone construction began in early September. Although there was no elaborate opening show featuring Bloody Mary, the media event excluded, she made a number of appearances throughout the event. The Event The story started with an individual known as Mary Agana. Opening a facility in which she would perform experiments on fear, this would later spiral into a series of events in which she became a ruler of evil legends, Bloody Mary. The theme of the event itself was that guests would step into The Mirror and enter a world that contained the twisted, disturbing, yet artistic visions of the violent Bloody Mary. With the exception of the shows, everything in the event was either tied into the Legend of Bloody Mary, or took place in a realm of the Mirror (Fears, Tales, Urban Legends, Nightmares, and Myths). Attractions Every one of this year's haunted housed and scarezones was linked to Bloody Mary and her patients. Bloody Mary makes a brief appearance in every house, like an Easter egg. Haunted Houses * Reflections of Fear (Jaws Queue) - Bloody Mary's own haunted house, where guests were transported into 1958 and uncovered the gruesome scenes of the Doctor's facility. * Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare (Parade Warehouse) - The third of the "Scary Tales" houses (the other two being Scary Tales in 2001 and Scary Tales II in 2002), this house invited guests to a wicked fairy-tale world ruled by the Evil Queen. Linked to Patient #5: Diane Bennett. * Creatures! (Soundstage 22) - Guests traveled through the Butchered Buck Roadhouse as comic book creatures attacked its backwoods inhabitants. Linked to Patient #4: John Deedle. * Interstellar Terror (Soundstage 20) - Guests boarded the NSO Columbus 1492, a ghostly spaceship that had disappeared for several years before returning to the orbit of Earth's moon with a mysterious artifact on-board. Linked to Patient #2: Lt. Von Stebler. * Dead Exposure (Sprung Tent 2) - Guests witnessed an invasion of zombies seen through the viewpoint of a celebrity photographer. Linked to Patient #3: Charlie McPherson. * Doomsday (Disaster! Queue) - Based on Universal's film Doomsday, guests had to survive a post-apocalyptic Scotland ravaged by a deadly virus. Linked to Patient #6: Thorton M. Kesterson. * The Hallow (Sprung Tent 1) - Guests traveled to an ancient ceremonial ruin haunted by the servants of Samhain, the Lord of the Underworld, to experience the traditions of Halloweens past. Linked to Patient #1: Eileen Harrell. * Body Collectors: Collections of the Past (Soundstage 20) - A follow-up to the 2005 Body Collectors house, it invited guests to Victorian London, where the Collectors were using Jack the Ripper as a cover-up for their ghastly business. Linked to Patient #7: Dr. Christian Kubsch. Scarezones * Dark Reflections (Front Lot) was where guests entered the bloody world of The Mirror and approached Mary's Mirror Minions. * Asylum in Wonderland (Hollywood) permitted guests to "enter the Looking Glass", where Bloody Mary's Wonderland awaited them. * Fractured Tales (Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) combined Halloween legends and fairy tales into an evil reality. * The Path of the Wicked (Plaza of the Stars) was an evil version of the Land of Oz, where the Wicked Witch reigned and Dorothy had been killed. * The Skoolhouse (Mel's Drive-In) took place in Mr. Renshaw's class, where Bloody Mary possessed everyone in the Skool and turned the formerly quaint teaching grounds into Mary's Murder 101. * American Gothic (Shrek Alley) was a twist on strange killings and American folklore legends from the past, with the evil Lizzie Borden as the guests' "tour guide". * Streets of Blood (New York) was where The Collectors awaited victims in the streets of Victorian London, using Jack the Ripper as their scapegoat. In addition to this, Bloody Mary also provided three additional, unofficial horrorscapes: * Doomsday: The Infected (Doomsday Exit) - The Chainsaw Drill Team Scarezone for 2008 was linked to the House. * The Harvest (Central Park) - Light your way through Central Park with over 500 Jack-O-Lanterns. * Zombies! (World Expo) - Bloodthirsty Zombies lurk through the streets, hungry for their next victims. Shows * The Rocky Horror Picture Show Tribute (Beetlejuice Stage) - Mad scientist Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Rocky Horror, and other famous Rocky Horror Picture Show characters return, bringing the musical mayhem of the classic horror spoof to life on-screen and on-stage with live performers singing and dancing in outrageous costumes. The tribute was interactive with audience participation and on-stage guest involvement. * Brian Brushwood (Animal Actor's Stage) - Based on his popularity as a part of last year's Freak Show, Brian Brushwood returned, presenting some of his signature acts in his own show. * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) - Bill S. Preston Esq. and Ted Theodore Logan returned with an all-new, especially excellent Halloween adventure featuring a who's who of notorious celebrity guest stars. Rides * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride is an indoor roller coaster inspired by The Mummy and its sequels. * The Simpsons Ride is a motion simulator ride which takes the rider through the world of Krustyland with The Simpsons characters. * Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! put the rider in the middle of a new Disaster movie made by fictional company Disaster Studios. * Men in Black: Alien Attack is an interactive dark ride adventure where the guest joins the ranks of the Men in Black to save New York City from a recent alien invasion. * Jaws puts the guest aboard Captain Jake's Amity Boat Tours, where they'll journey around the island of Amity, hoping to avoid the menace known as JAWS. Articles and Press Releases * Universal's Bloody Mary: Eyes that chill * September 9, 2008 Press Release * September 26, 2008 Press Release * Fright Nights - Theme Park Ranger - Cover Story * USF's Halloween Horror Night Conference Call Pictures HHN RoF Shop.jpg Halloween Horror Nights 18 CityWalk banner.jpg HHN18 Ticket ad2.jpg HHN18 Ticket ad.jpg HHN18 Florida Project Ad.jpg HHN18 Florida Project Ad 2, version 2.jpg HHN18 Florida Project Ad 3, version 2.jpg HHN18 Guide map version 2.jpg Universal Studios Guide Map from October 2008 version 2.jpg Bloody Mary Crack Mirror.png|Photo copyrighted by "Reaper". HHN 2008 Website Picture Book.jpg|Photo from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. HHN 18 LT Book.jpg|Photo from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. HHN 18 Website Legendary Truth.jpg|A picture of a page on the HHN 18 website. Photo from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. HHN RoF Logo.jpg HHN RoF Paper 3.jpg HHN Rof Logos Paper 2.jpg HHN RoF Logos Paper.jpg HHN ROF Paper.jpg HHN RoF King of Spades.jpg Bloody Mary Certificate.jpg HHN RoF BLoody.jpg HHN RoF Paper.jpg HHN 18 Ad Poster.jpg|Image by Iric Fidram. HHN 18 Website Newspaper Journal and Other Thing.jpg|Image by Iric Fidram. HHN 18 Ad Poster 2.jpg|Image by Iric Fidram. HHN 18 Orlando Attractions.jpg|Image by Iric Fidram. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 25.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 24.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 23.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 22.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 21.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 20.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 19.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 6.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 17.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 16.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 15.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 14.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 13.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 12.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 11.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 10.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 9.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 5.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 4.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 3.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 49.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 2.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 51.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 50.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 48.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 46.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 44.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 41.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 40.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 39.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 38.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 37.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 36.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 35.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 33.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 30.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 28.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 27.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 26.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 57.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 55.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 53.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN 2008 Shop.jpg|Image from KnightNephrite's Photobucket. HHN RoF Website Thing.jpg HHn 18 Building Data.jpg|Image from outkastz.com. HHn 18 Building Data 7.jpg|Image from outkastz.com. HHn 18 Building Data 6.jpg|Image from outkastz.com. HHn 18 Building Data 5.jpg|Image from outkastz.com. HHn 18 Building Data 4.jpg|Image from outkastz.com. HHn 18 Building Data 3.jpg|Image from outkastz.com. HHn 18 Building Data 2.jpg|Image from outkastz.com. Bloody Mary Billboard.jpg HHN18 BK.png Big Eared Mask.jpg Fairy Tale Photos.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Monster Face Painting.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. HHN ROF DEAL.jpg HHN ROF DEAL 2.jpg HHN ROF Beer Sign.jpg Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Merchandise and Collectables HHN 18 House Shirt Front.JPG|The front of the house shirt. HHN 18 House Shirt Back.JPG|The back of the house shirt. HHN 18 White Event Guide.JPG|The cover of one of the Event Guides for the event. Walmart Security Sign.jpg|A picture of a Walmart Security Sign advertisement for Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear. Photo is from Horror Nights Collector.com. HHN RoF Cup.jpg|A picture of a cup that they sold at the event. HHN 18 Bloody Mary Stand.jpg HHN 18 Discount.jpg HHN18 Flyer.jpg HHN 18 Long Shot Glass Front.JPG|The front of the long shot glass that was at the event. HHN 18 Long Shot Glass Back.JPG|The back of the long shot glass that was at the event. HHN RoF Boxes.jpg|Image from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. HHN RoF Ads.jpg|Image from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. HHN 18 Poster.jpg Trivia * According to this, every restaurants open during Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear had some kind of reference to Bloody Mary. For Example: The Monsters Cafe had a shattered mirror above one of the doorways. List of Resources * http://www.timkha.com/work/singlepoint/newsletters/2008_q3/ * Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando